Trunks Returns
by Momoko
Summary: For the love of all things holy, PLEASE! SOMEONE MST THIS PIECE OF CRAP!
1. Prologue - Mirai no Trunks has returned....

Trunks Returns: Prologue  
  
I don't own any of the dragon ball series; even if you sued me all you would get would be two yen, three cents, and a ferret. If you took the ferret, I'd hunt you down and sell you to a slave market in Bangladesh. This is my first attempt at a dragon ball fan fiction, you should expect the unexpected. After the cell saga (in this ficcy anyhoo) no more battles occur. Now for the changed stuff, Mirai no Trunks is 15 (explanation for this change in the fic), Ari-eya is 15 and Leana is 11 (you'll find out who they are later), Chibi-Trunks is 12, Goten is 12, pan is 10 and Bra is 10. The Tenkainchi Budokai was cancelled; the z senshi are trying to reinstate it.  
  
Now that that junk is cleared up, ON WITH ME DEMMED FICCY!!! *Hee hee* couldn't resist ^_^  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Mirai no Trunks is back… but is it really him?  
  
~ Capsule Corps Building ~  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Bulma stood on the front porch, her eyes closed, listening to the wind chimes above her. Pan was at the mall with Bra. Chibi-Trunks, Goten and Vegeta were training in the gravity room. Mr. Briefs was fiddling around with some new invention and had forbade Bulma to come in as it was a very delicate procedure and he didn't want to risk screwing up. For once she didn't argue, to get some time to herself. She had some time to relax at last...Or so she thought.  
  
Suddenly she heard a metal-on-asphalt sound from the driveway. She turned towards the driveway, hiding behind the peony bushes. At first she thought he was  
  
hallucinating. A very familiar looking lavender haired young man stood with his head bowed and his back to the capsule building. Just behind him, she recognized a  
  
very beat-up Hope.  
  
"Trunks?" she called a she stood  
  
"Okaasan?!" he wheeled around and shouted, "Don't come any closer!"  
  
"Aré? What's wrong?"  
  
"Matté!" at that he abruptly turned and vaporized the time machine. Bulma stared in horror at him and managed to stammer,  
  
"Trunks! Are you nuts? Why did you do that?"  
  
"No, okaasan, I'm not." He said, ignoring the last question, " Please go get….. Otousan…" Bulma noticed something odd, Trunks looked like he was only  
  
fifteen! The last time she had seen Mirai no Trunks he was seventeen years old.  
  
"Please okaasan!" he choked out.  
  
"Hai." With that she bolted into the house towards the gravity room. Mirai no Trunks stared at the place where the time machine had stood just moments before. He then turned and went into the house, a somber expression on his face. He flopped onto the couch and clenched his hair in his hands, his eyes shut tight. He let out a shuddering sigh as he heard Bulma telling Goten and Chibi-Trunks to keep training.  
  
"Damn saya-jin hearing…" he muttered under his breath. All he wanted was a few moments silence to figure out how he was going to tell his mother and father what had happened. Their footsteps seemed to echo in Trunks' mind. They stood before him in a matter of seconds. He let out another shuddering breath and opened his eyes, looking up into his father's cold black ones. As Trunks looked up, surprise flickered on his face for a moment and was replaced almost immediately with the halfway blank look he had been wearing when he first saw Trunks sitting on the couch.  
  
"I… I'm not the Trunks that you think I am… I haven't traveled through time before this…" Bulma and Vegeta stared.  
  
"I was training to defeat the jinzouhigen and you… or rather… my okaasan was working on the time machine. A machine landed outside, where I was training. A… an older… an older me stepped out of it and faced me. He then told me something horrible… though the red ribbon army had been destroyed, they had created a deadly virus that had killed his okaasan… and was killing him…" Bulma gasped and Trunks went on with his story.  
  
"He was unsure if the virus had already been created. But he said that for some reason I was immune. His okaasan had studied it before she died…. She had told him that everyone under the age of twenty was immune to it…. This Trunks I met was twenty-five… After meeting with my okaasan, he destroyed the jinzouhigen and cell. He did a strange technique, almost all of his powers transferred to me... Then he… he…" Trunks gulped and tried to carry on  
  
"He went to a deserted field and he… he…" Trunks didn't seem like he could persist.  
  
"He what?" prompted Bulma. One word escaped Trunks' lips,  
  
"Kamikaze…"  
  
Bulma gasped and sank to her knees. Vegeta uncrossed his arms and looked solemn. After about ten seconds Trunks was able to continue.  
  
"Okaasan checked me, and it turned out that the other Trunks was right, I didn't have it. But then she performed the tests on herself… and she had it…." His eyes glittered slightly. " She handed me a note that Trunks intended for me… he said that he knew I would want to stay with okaasan until she… passed on…. But he said that it would be eleven years before she…. and that I only had five years before I would be susceptible to it. Okaasan agreed with him, and told me to leave immediately. I tried to argue that I still had a few years, but she told me that the sooner I left the better… then I went into the time machine… and here I am…"  
  
They all stayed silent. Trunks stared at the coffee table, Vegeta stared at Trunks, and Bulma started crying. Though it was extremely out of character, Vegeta knelt down and wrapped his arms around her and whispered a harsh "shush!" Slowly, Bulma stopped crying and just sat there in Vegeta's arms sniffing slightly. After a while they stood up and Bulma said,  
  
"There's an empty guest-room down the hall… third door on your left…" she walked swiftly towards her and Vegeta's bedroom. Vegeta walked over to Trunks, hesitated, and squeezed his shoulder gently. Trunks watched him as he followed Bulma. Trunks sat there for a few moments. He got up and walked to the room Bulma had spoken of. He went in and lay down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He wasn't home, but this was indeed his home now. He at last surrendered to fatigue and sadness, and fell into a restless sleep. He thought as he nodded off: I'm home…  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Kinda cheesy…. Oh well! Review! Or I'll sic my bishounen on you! 


	2. Chapter 1 - The Saya-jin Beauty and Her ...

Trunks Returns: Chapter I  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
The Sayajin beauty and her sister's end  
  
NASA space center, Japanese branch (as in, the place is in Japan)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
"Bye Bob, see you after lunch." Jon called over his shoulder as he left the monitor room.  
  
"Later…" mumbled a wiry man with a mop of mousy hair and glasses. It was always boring during lunch shift. For some reason, it was against NASA regulations for the monitor room to have less than one person in it. Today was Robert Willis' turn. Suddenly a little blip appeared on the radar. Bob straightened up hastily. Before he could respond, a flash came into view on the monitor, a transmission was being sent, and this meant that someone had hacked into the communication satellite. He ran up to the main control and pressed record. A pretty girl with spiky gravity-defying hair that went down her back in a ponytail was on the monitor.  
  
Her lips were a natural cherry-red color; her curving almond-shaped brown eyes held a sort of melancholy in them. She wore a tight blue turtleneck and rather... form-fitting armor. She was wearing spandex pants and white boots, but Bob could only see her from the waist up. She spoke in a sad but beautiful voice.  
  
"I apologize for hacking into your satellite, but I had no other means of transmitting this message. Please broadcast this across chikyuu-sei." She cleared her throat  
  
and resumed speaking.  
  
"People of earth, I mean you no harm. I am Ari-eya. Sadly I am also the harbinger of terrible news. The monster Kioni has been reborn… he has destroyed my home planet, and…" her eyes filled with unshed tears. "He murdered everyone in my family except my little sister, Leana. He has set his wicked gaze on chikyuu-sei; I have come here to bring this message.  
  
Eu ouviu que Principe Vegita do o planeta vegita estao aqui. Eu ouvir tamben que o filho do Kakaroto e aqui tamben. Eu precisa seu ajuda. Eu vou ser em-" she most likely would have continued, but a shrill scream rung out through the chamber.  
  
"Ari! Ari he's here!" the scream sounded again and a door behind Ari-eya was broken through. A small girl with the same spiky hair as Ari-eya flew through the air and hit the wall with a sickening thud. A three fingered, claw-tipped hand emerged through the broken doorway and formed a ki blast. It burnt a hole through the small girls' heart. Ari-eya stood there, frozen in shock.  
  
"Leana… iie… IIE!!!! SHINÉ!!" Her battle cry rang out, and immediately charged towards the door, going super saya-jin level two while running. Just as she got within five feet from the door another blast issued from the door and Ari-eya was thrown at the wall where Leana lay like a lifeless doll. She stopped midair and ran towards the door again, with an energy shield raised. Once more she was blasted at the wall, but this time she couldn't stop herself, her armor cracked and her shoulder bled dreadfully. A muscled figure stepped from the doorway, evil hung about him like a stench. His black plate armor glinted slightly in the dim light. He was obviously not human, but he was humanoid. Had his teeth not been like fangs and had he not had snake eyes and a snake's tongue his face would have been considered handsome. His black hair was greasy and hung limply, framing his demonic face with disgusting dreadlocks.  
  
"You should have died like your mother did, when I blew up your planet. Picking off your other little sister and your little brother at the intergalactic market was too easy. You might like to know that your little brother cried like a baby when I was about to strike him down. And your sister!" unpleasant laughter came from him in torrents. "She wailed and ran in the opposite direction as I was about to decapitate your brother. She was so terrif-"  
  
"Liar!!! My siblings were not cowards!! " She growled, clutching her shoulder. She staggered up with determination. His evil laugh resounded.  
  
"A feisty one, eh?" sarcasm dripping from his voice. He raised a clawed finger and hit her already injured right shoulder. She slumped back against the wall, unconscious. Kioni walked over to the camera and sneered.  
  
"This is a warning. To all those fighters on earth, who fought cell… I am more powerful than he ever was, I will destroy your pitiful planet, and then Namek-sei.  
  
You have no chance. No chance…" he then laughed like a madman. He then waved to the camera, turned around and blasted a hole through the wall at the back. Through the hole, the camera got a perfect shot of the Sea of Japan as he flew through the opening. Ever so slowly, Ari-eya crawled towards the camera. She hoisted herself up and looked into the camera.  
  
"Please…. Please send this across the… world.... I'm on a crash course.… find prince Vegeta... please..." she passed out and the screen went blank. Bob tried to process what he had just seen. A totally hot alien chick and her little sister just got thrashed by some repulsive alien dude. She had asked that they transmit her message across the world.  
  
Bob was smitten.  
  
"Damn, I'm lucky NASA actually paid for the output transmission satellites"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
author's notes  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Sorry it was so short... don't kill me! ;_;  
  
The language, which Ari-eya spoke in, was Portuguese. I'm too lazy to invent my own language, so I'm just pretending that in this ficcy it's a saya-jin language. You  
  
no like? Deal :P  
  
The translation for the Portuguese is in one of the future chapters.  
  
Review! 


	3. Chapter 2 - The meeting of the Saya-jin

Trunks Returns: Chapter II  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Chapter two: The meeting of the Saya-jin  
  
Capsule Corps building  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Things were a little hard to get used to, due to the name crisis. Mirai no Trunks was just called Trunks, and Trunks was Chibi-Trunks. Chibi Trunks argued however. Everyone in the Briefs family and Vegeta {technically, he's not a Briefs} were in the living room watching "Mortal Combat" on HBO when it was interrupted by a news bulletin.  
  
"We apologize for interrupted this previously scheduled program to bring you a special transmission from an alien spaceship that was orbiting the earth. This clip has mild language, please remove any children from the room" Bulma shooed Chibi-Trunks and Bra out of the room while Vegeta rolled his eyes and growled at the TV for the transmission to start. As if in compliance to Vegeta's demand, the clip started. Vegeta had started drinking from his cup of water and looking over the rim. When he saw Ari- eya on the TV he choked and spat out the water he was drinking.  
  
"what's wrong Vegeta?" said Bulma. Vegeta managed to sputter out  
  
"Tha- that's a female saya-jin!!"  
  
"Really? She's so beautiful!!! Well, I'm not surprised you went after me after being used to that." Bulma stated boldly while Vegeta pulled a face behind her back.  
  
Trunks just sat there staring at the picture of Ari-eya. Then the clip got to the message...  
  
"Eu ouvir que Principe Vegita do o planeta vegita esta aqui. Eu ouvir tamben que o filho do Kakaroto e aqui tamben. Eu precisa do seu ajuda. Eu vou ser em-"  
  
Vegeta had been watching open-mouthed when Leana's scream transpired and he shut his mouth. The four of them {Mr. Briefs was there} watched in horror as Kioni murdered Leana and Mr. Briefs, Trunks, and Bulma all stared at Vegeta.  
  
"She... she was speaking the royal language..." said Vegeta.  
  
"Royal language?" said Bulma.  
  
"Of the sayajin. What did she say her name was?"  
  
"I think it was Ari-eya." Mumbled Trunks, a wistful expression on his face. {^_^ *hee hee* I'm wicked}  
  
"Are you sure? Was it Ari-eya, or Aki-eya?"  
  
"Yeah, it's Ari-eya. Why?" inquired Trunks. Vegeta smiled slightly and ignored Trunks' question.  
  
"She wouldn't look that young if she was Aki-eya... she must be Aki's daughter... heh..."  
  
"Who's Aki-eya?" asked Bulma, a slight hint of jealousy in her voice.  
  
"Apparently that girl's mother. I was supposed to be Aki-eya's mate when I grew older. But her father, a general in my father's service, wouldn't hear of it. He took all of his most loyal followers, hijacked about fifty space-pods and disappeared... completely. Even Freiza couldn't locate him." He then stayed silent for a time, apparently thinking.  
  
"Otousan? What did she say when she was speaking in that other language"  
  
" She said, 'I heard that Prince Vegeta of the planet Vegeta is here. I also heard that the son of Kakaroto is here too. I need your help. I will be in-' and then she was cut off." The clip ended and the news lady came again and said,  
  
"All people within the vicinity of the capsule corps building please evacuate! I repeat, please evacuate! The spaceship that sent NASA this message will crash-land near the capsule corps building!"  
  
Bulma screamed and ran out of the room, she grabbed Chibi-Trunks and Bra, who were listening at the door, and ran into the basement closely followed by Mr. Briefs. Vegeta and Trunks ran out of the house, searching the skies. Trunks let out a yell and pointed at a little speck in the sky. Vegeta and Trunks flew towards it, hoping to be able to get on it, get the two girls, and get out before it crashed. They entered through the gaping hole Kioni had left in the side of the ship. Blood was spattered on the wall Leana was against, a streak of blood from Ari-eya's shoulder went from the wall to where she was lying. Trunks rolled Ari-eya over as gently as he could and picked her up, and Vegeta picked Leana up. They flew out of the ship and looked for a place where they could land, right after making sure the ship didn't hit their house or anyone, of course. They put the two on the ground in a small clearing.  
  
"What should we do? Do we have any more senzu beans?" Trunks said quickly. Vegeta shook his head.  
  
"I have an idea, well, two actually..." started Trunks. Vegeta sneered and said,  
  
"Get on with it." Trunks flinched at the tone of his father's voice, but went on.  
  
"One of us stays here and the other goes to Korin's. Either that, or one stays here and the other calls an ambulance... what do you think?" Ari- eya caused a slight diversion by waking, coughing up blood and trying to get up. Trunks knelt down and pushed her left shoulder gently so that she would lie back down.  
  
"Calm down, we'll help you." He soothed. She coughed again and said,  
  
"Leana... is she-?" Trunks felt no ki from the small girl's body, but resolved to wait until Ari-eya was a little better to tell her.  
  
"Shh... stay here, don't try to get up." Ari-eya smiled slightly and closed her blue eyes gratefully. Trunks blinked. I thought she had brown eyes...  
  
"Both." Grunted Vegeta. "Stay here, I'll get an ambulance then go to that baka neko's place."  
  
Before Trunks could even nod his assent, Vegeta flew towards the house. Ari- eya groaned slightly and attempted to put her left hand onto her right shoulder. Trunks stopped her gently. Then he realized why she had been trying to put her hand on her shoulder; it was bleeding profusely. He took off his t-shirt and pressed it on the wound firmly.  
  
{Trunks-kun shirtless.... *drools *............................*shakes her head, clearing the.... image* ahem... on with the story...}  
  
She flinched again and opened her eyes, they were still blue.  
  
"Wh-who was-"  
  
"That was my otousan, he's the one you're looking for."  
  
" They transmitted... Is Kakaroto's-"  
  
"Yes, and we call 'Kakaroto' Goku here. No one calls him that except my otousan." Her eyes changed slowly from blue to pale green, her face was etched in  
  
confusion. As the color was altering, Trunks gasped.  
  
"How do you do that? I mean with your eyes." She smiled slightly, her eyes changing to a bluish-green.  
  
"Ask your tousan." Her breathing began to relax and she was able to form full sentences instead of fragments.  
  
"Why did you ask me to call Kakaroto Goku? I hadn't met him, I don't know him personally." Her eyes were now a vibrant green.  
  
"Huh? I don't understand..."  
  
"It's tradition that we call those who are not friends, or those we don't know by their formal names."  
  
"Oh... makes sense, otousan never liked Goku." Her eyes switched back to bluish-green.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Trunks Briefs." She giggled a little, and then winced. He frowned then said,  
  
"Well your name isn't all that normal either..."  
  
"Gomen-ne, Trunks-kun, I shouldn't have laughed." He stopped frowning, cheered by the fact that she didn't call him 'Briefs-sama'.  
  
"Can you sense ki?"  
  
"Hai...."  
  
Trunks frowned. Why hasn't she realized her sister is gone yet? She must be too preoccupied with thoughts of that Kioni guy... They heard the sirens from the ambulances and could tell they were about two miles away. Trunks lifted his tee shirt from her shoulder to check on the wound.  
  
"It stopped bleeding."  
  
"Thank you for saving me and my sister." He frowned again as he glanced at the small girls' prone body.  
  
"Shh.... just rest."  
  
"But-" he put a finger to her scarlet lips and she stayed quiet. Both teenagers blushed slightly. I can't believe I just did that!!! Baka, baka, BAKA!!!  
  
"Umm.... sorry...."  
  
"It's ok. I need to get up. Please? Could you help me?" He glanced at her sister and sighed. Sooner or later... He picked her up and then set her on her feet. She swayed slightly and steadied herself, leaning on Trunks for support. Her eyes fell on Leana's body.  
  
"Doushite-?.... Iie.... iie..." she whimpered. Trunks felt her knees buckle and wrapped his arm around her. Tears streamed down from cerulean blue eyes.  
  
"I- I'm sorry...."  
  
"Leana…she… she's gone…" her arms went slack, her eyes seemed to hold a vacant look in them.  
  
"I'm sorry... I should have told you." He bit his lip, unnerved by her silence.  
  
"It's not your fault..." She said, her voice hollow and dead. They stood in silence, tears coming like rainfall from Ari-eya's eyes. She stood straight, and seemed to be unaware of her surroundings. She pushed Trunks' arms away and wobbled to Leana's body. She fell to her knees, her sobs echoing through the clearing, and cradled her sister's body in her arms. Trunks looked at Ari-eya, unsure of what to do. He walked to her, paused, and kneeled down next to her. The ambulances pulled up, and attendants came out, viewing the scene before them with indifference. One man pulled Leana from Ari-eya and took her to an ambulance, another took Ari-eya into the other ambulance.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
heheheheh... I'm eeeeevil….^.^ Review! 


	4. Chapter 3 - Trouble at the Hospital

Momoko: All right, you people, either you start reviewing, or I'm gonna track you down and MAKE you review! Understood????  
Ari-eya: Momoko, just get on with the story.  
Momoko: oh… heh… right…. ^-^' ONWARD!  
Everyone present: -_-;;  
(blah)= author's notes  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 3  
~ Hospital ~  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ari-eya sat in the hospital bed, staring blankly at the wall. The only sign that she lived at all was the steady blip of the cardiogram. Trunks sat beside her holding her hand. During the ambulance ride the silence between them had been broken only by Ari-eya's sobs. As they had pulled into the hospital drive she had fallen silent. Trunks sighed and murmured,   
"Ari-san… please…. you've got to snap out of it…" Vaguely, he sensed his and the Son family heading their direction. He sighed again and rubbed her hand as if he were trying to warm it. A few nurses passed by smiling sadly. Trunks ignored them. While he pondered on what to do about Ari-eya's comatose state, Vegeta landed through the open window with Bulma in his arms. Vegeta set his wife down and glanced between Ari-eya and Trunks before rushing forward and slapping Trunks across the face. As Trunks looked up at his father from the floor, Vegeta shook with rage. (as usual -_-')  
"T-tou-san… What…"  
"You idiot! How could you have let her go this far?" He roared.  
"I don't…" Vegeta silenced trunks with a furious glare before turning to Ari-eya. By this time, the Son family had arrived. Goku frowned at Vegeta's abusive relationship with Trunks, but said nothing. (PLUG! Somehow, try to find the AMV Meri of the Temple o' Trunks made called "it's a sin" =3 w00t Meri!) Vegeta rubbed his chin in thought.   
Everyone stared at him. He walked to Ari-eya's side and shoved her out of the bed and onto the floor.(violent little bugger, isn't he?) Trunks would have beaten his father senseless had Goku not stood in the way. The respect he once had for his father began to dwindle at this point. Ari-eya sat on the floor a few seconds longer and stood, the hospital gown and blanket still wrapped around her short muscular frame. She wiped a small amount of blood from her lips with her fingertips and sighed. (if that makes no sense to you think about what happened to her in the last chapter)  
"Doomo, Vegeta-sama." Most everyone there stared at her strangely. "I… I didn't think it would affect me to the point…" Vegeta grunted and moved next to Bulma. "Didn't have anything like morangoes, so I used the alternate method. Why the hell is Kioni still alive?" (Morango means strawberry)  
"He was wished back…"  
"Who in their right mind would want to with THAT guy back!?" said Kuririn  
"A very foolish lieutenant in my mother's army"  
"His name?" asked Tien.  
Going on impulse, Ari-eya lowered her eyes and muttered "Fofoqueya…" Vegeta's eyes narrowed. (Fofoqueiro means troublemaker, easy to tell why I gave him that name, eh?)  
"And who was your mother's fiancee?" he hissed, more for the benefit for everyone else, because he obviously knew.  
"Amateya" she said blushing. (amar means "to love". Enough authors notes yet? : P)  
"So you bonded with the bastard that wished Kioni back?" At this point Trunks narrowed his eyes as well.  
"No! we were just… noviado …" She glanced at Trunks before lowering her eyes sadly.  
"Uhh…. What does 'noviado' mean?" asked Goku.  
"Engaged." Vegeta grunted. Ari-eya suddenly became very interested in the screen next to her bed. She limped carefully to the window, avoiding everyone's eyes. After a few minutes of glaring out the window in silence, she said   
"How soon will I be out of here?"  
"Six months at least. You are a very interesting patient..." The frail young doctor, flanked by two overly-masculine nurses, gazed at Ari-eya in a disturbing way. Ari-eya narrowed her eyes and bared her teeth.  
"Like hell I will!" She snarled. The doctor clicked his toungue and said,  
"We suspected you'd be hostile... Fanny, now!" At this the nurse on the Ari-eya's left lifted a tiny crossbow from her side with a tranquilizer dart and fired. To the doctor, Ari-eya merely glared more furiously at him as 'Fanny' fell to the ground, the dart embedded into her arm. The Z senshi saw what had actually transpired. Ari-eya grabbed the dart midair and threw it back at the nurse, all with her good arm, of course.  
"Nice try." Ari-eya growled. The doctor sputtered while the other nurse turned heel and ran.  
"She won't need to stay here, once she eats this" Vegeta held up a senzu. The doctor laughed mockingly.  
"A lima bean? Hah!"  
"Senzu, kusoyarou!" The doctor visibly paled at Vegeta's evil glare. Ari-eya quickly chomped the senzu, and to her immense surprise, the wound healed up quickly. Ari-eya grabbed her clothes from the window sill and slipped behind the screen. She rapidly unraveled the bloodstained bandages and changed into her bodysuit and armor. She walked out to find Goku deterring a furious Vegeta from severely maiming the doctor. She smirked and pulled back her armor and bodysuit to reveal her flawless shoulder. Trunks turned bright pink. The doctor fumed silently, he knew he had no choice but to discharge the saia-jin girl.  
Vegeta smirked and turned to Ari-eya.   
"O que voce acha do meu filho? Ele e pronto para casar, voce acha?" Ari-eya blushed heavily. No one else had any idea what he was saying, and Bulma probably would've smacked him upside the head if she did know.  
"Voce escolher, hein?" She said sheepishly.   
"Voce gosta dele!"   
"sim...." Ari-eya shifted her weight.  
"Mas?" Vegeta narrowed his eyes. Ari-eya looked flustered, unsure of what to say.  
"E so que..... Eu quero que fala....." Trunks spoke up, trying to divert his father's attention,  
"Tousan, let's get out of here, the doctor slipped away while you were talking, he's probably going to security, if that other nurse hasn't already." Vegeta grunted and nodded.  
"Come on, onna." He snapped at his wife. Bulma glared at him, swearing to herself that a certain Prince vegetable-head slept on the couch that night. She ground her heel into his foot before taking out an air-bike capsule.  
"I can get home just fine, your highness!" And she promptly flew out the window. Ari-eya turned to Trunks and whispered, "Does this happen a lot?"  
"All the time." He muttered, sweatdropping. His father flew out the window, shouting curses at his wife's retreating form. Goku rubbed the back of his head, clueless as to why the previous exchange had taken place.  
"Uh.... let's go then, I guess..." The rest nodded and gradually dissapeared through the window, leaving Trunks and Ari-eya alone. Smiling mischeviously, Trunks said,   
"Shall we?" Ari-Eya eyed him curiously and nodded. Trunks' smile grew.  
"Uh-oh..." Trunks swept Ari-eya up in an over-the-threshold fasion and flew out the window. Ari-eya blushed the entire time.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
End notes!!! W000000000000000000000000000000T!  
heheh, it's been a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG time since I've posted, but hey, I got it in, didn't I????  
Anyhoo, more notes on "portugues, a lingua do saia-jin" hehehe. Here's what they said in script form:  
V: What do you think of my son? He's ready to marry, you think?  
A: You choose, don't you?  
V: You like him!  
A: Yes...  
V: but?  
A It's just that.... I want to say....  
  
  
and so ends the .... um..... endnotes ^_^;;  
REVIEW OR I WILL STOP WRITING!!!!!! 


End file.
